This application relates to corrosion protection of heat exchangers.
Heat exchangers are known and used in various types of thermal management systems. For example, thermal management systems in aircraft utilize air/liquid coolant heat exchangers to control the temperature of power electronics. Generally, such heat exchangers are subject to corrosive conditions because of exposure to air. For instance, corrosion can cause leaks in the heat exchanger and reduction in thermal management control. The heat exchanger therefore includes a corrosion-resistant coating.